


Lucifer's Sleeping Face?!

by Leviat



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviat/pseuds/Leviat
Summary: As you lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling of your bedroom, you really can’t help but wonder how you ended up in this situation. Then again, not a day has been normal since you’ve come to the Devildom, and no matter how much you may hide it, you can’t deny that this is the most fun you’ve had in a long, long time. Maybe in forever.Still, the circumstances that led you to laying on the floor, Satan-not-Satan beside you, were indeed more unusual then your already unusual day.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Lucifer's Sleeping Face?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my very first story I'm posting, so go easy on me! I wrote this up in class real quick, so not beta'd. This idea came to me after me and my sister laughed at the opportunity the MC had to snap Lucifer's pic while he and Satan spent the night in your room!

As you lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling of your bedroom, you really can’t help but wonder how you ended up in this situation. Then again, not a day has been normal since you’ve come to the Devildom, and no matter how much you may hide it, you can’t deny that this is the most fun you’ve had in a long, long time. Maybe in forever.  
Still, the circumstances that led you to laying on the floor, Satan-not-Satan beside you, were indeed more unusual then your already unusual day. Things had started off normal enough- you’d woken up, eaten breakfast while listening to Mammon’s annoyingly loud voice while Asmo and Satan gossiped about how stupid their older brother was. Levi had been asleep, having spent most of the night playing some new game he bought and had yet to show you, but would eventually spend hours rambling about. Lucifer was sitting at the head of the table, sipping away at his drink and casting annoyed looks at Mammon.   
Then you found yourself standing amidst the many books in Satan’s room, facing down a very angry demon of wrath, wondering if this would finally be the time your luck ran out. But of course, Lucifer had been right there, somehow ever knowing about these things, and you had figure that would be that, just like it had been with Levi and Beel. Lucifer would come along during one of these tantrums, and things would end. You hadn’t taken into account Satan’s hatred for Lucifer. It was funny watching the books fly, like a rebellious kid throwing a tantrum, you thought. It certainly was funny, until one thing led to another and suddenly Lucifer was Satan and Satan was Lucifer, and of course Mammon couldn’t resist the chance at money, and Asmo was scrambling at the chance to invite as many ladies as possible.  
So that was your day!  
A fun filled day of shenanigans, before Luci and Satan gathered in your room (why did everyone always gather in your room??) and your bed was unrightfully stolen from you. Not that it mattered, because you couldn’t sleep. How do these people still manage to talk back to each other in their sleep?! You sit up from your spot on the floor, pushing the blankets you’d borrowed from a storage room to the side. You pull out your phone, unable to sleep, unlocking your D.D.D and looking at your messages. Nada. Nothing. The one time you couldn’t sleep is, of course, the one-time Mammon doesn’t bother texting, so you content yourself with scrolling through your old texts, landing on one conversation in particular. The one where Asmodeus and the others were talking about the old forbidden topic- Lucifer’s sleeping face or shirtless body. Instinctively, your eyes trailed toward the sleeping Lucifer-not-Lucifer on the bed, sleeping soundly, and something clicked in your brain. You were looking at the forbidden fruit right before you. It was the perfect opportunity, and you weren’t going to waste a chance.   
Clutching your phone, your crawled carefully across the floor, mindful of every creak, every little sound that had you glancing toward the Luci in Satan’s body, praying silently neither would wake up. The domineering man often seemed to have unbelievable instinct. You still remember the story Beel had told you and Luke- how the fallen angel had found the witch turned spider in Asmodeus’s room.  
Lets just hope being in Satan’s body has dulled his senses. 

You continued this careful part of crawling, pausing when it creaked, looking back at Satan and then crawling more, until you finally reached Lucifer’s body on the bed. You rose to your feet, but made sure to lean low. You didn’t want Satan to sense your presence leaning over him and wake up. Now may be your only chance to snap this picture! With that thought in mind, you carefully position your phone over his face, trying to get just the right angle. Had to make this look good, or you couldn’t sell it to that Lucifer fan club. There was no way that wasn’t a thing, considering how hot Lulu was..! You couldn’t resist the grin at the thought of all the money you would get selling this picture. You snapped the first picture, but looking at it, you could tell it was rather dim. There had to be a way to get a brighter picture. Using flash on him would definitely wake him up, and his face would do their weird squinty eyed thing people do. It’d ruin the photo!   
Only one thing. You reached over the bedside, flicking the light on. You silently thanked the demon lord (thanking whatever heavenly body that might be up there when you’re in the demon realm seemed like a bad idea) for your laziness to change the bulb when it had started to dim. Better take the photo quick though. Turning aside, you quickly tried to angle the phone in the light when the Lulu body groaned. Uh oh, you panicked, quickly snapping the photo and rushing to turn the light off when the handsome man’s carmine eyes opened, squinting at you.   
“…”  
You both froze, staring at each other. Thankfully, you’d had the chance to quickly pocket your phone before he’d spotted it, and the two of you were left staring at each other. You were still leaned against the bed.   
“What are you doing?”  
He asked, voice dripping with suspicion. He was onto you! Abort! ABORT! COME ON! MAKE UP A GOOD EXCUSE, QUICK!  
“I WAS …UH… HHHH GETTING UP TO GO TO THE BATHROOM.”  
“..Uh-huh..”  
He replied, clearly not believing you. Surprisingly though, the demon didn’t press, just eyeing you for a moment almost knowingly before rolling over. You tried to conceal the sigh of relief that left you, before quickly stumbling to your feet, eager to get away. It was only as you reached for the door knob that the man spoke again.  
“Give me a cut of the profit and we’ll call it even.”


End file.
